


Years Before

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Ignoring Crisis Core, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night something significant begins for Tifa, Cloud, Aerith and Zack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "seven"

Tifa glanced across at Cloud and then followed his gaze upwards to the starry sky above them. They'd lived in the same town their entire lives but barely knew each other; this was the first time Cloud had actually tried to talk to her and not simply stared at her from a distance. Up close she discovered new details she'd never noticed before; she could now clearly see his blue eyes and hear his soft voice. He was adamant that he would join SOLDIER and he eventually agreed that when he did, if she needed him, he would rescue her.

* * *

Aeris was about to give up for the night; it was late and her basket of flowers was still frustratingly full. She couldn't let it get her down; there were both good and bad days in this city. Some days people craved the colour her flowers would bring, other days they were simply more concerned with reaching the safety of home. She took a step forward when a voice stopped her. She turned, looking into blue, mako tinged eyes. The stranger had black hair and she charged him only one gil when he lifted the single blossom from her basket.


End file.
